Fade Out
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Kau tidak akan pernah tau kapan seseorang akan meninggalkanmu. Kau hanya bisa diam dan berharap bisa menyusul. Akakise fic for FID yang ke 7 and you


Seminggu lalu, Kise Ryouta meninggal.

Kise Ryouta, meninggal dengan cara yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh orang lain.

Dia bunuh diri. Overdosis obat penenang. Di dalam kamarnya. Dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya yang pertama kali mengetahuinya saat hendak menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk makan malam.

Wanita itu berteriak histeris. Memeluk Ryouta serta menciumnya berkali-kali, dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata.

Namun, semua sia-sia. Putranya sudah pergi.

Ayahnya datang saat mendengar teriakan istrinya. Badannya kaku saat melihat putra satu-satunya di pelukan istrinya yang sedang memandang kosong ke tembok.

Ia bertanya dalam hati, _"Apa yang salah? Apa aku membuatnya menderita?"_

Kedua kakaknya tahu beberapa jam kemudian.

Mereka berteriak tidak kalah histeris. Mengurung diri di kamar dan enggan keluar.

Seminggu berlalu, kediaman Kise menjadi sepi. Tidak ada canda tawa. Tidak ada teriakan yang menyuruh agar ketiga anak mereka bangun dan jangan tidur lagi.

Tidak ada Kise Ryouta.

Anggota keluarga yang tersisa bahkan tidak bisa lagi menatap satu sama lain.

Sang Ibu mengurung diri dan enggan makan. Tubuhnya menjadi kurus seiring waktu.

Sang Ayah keluar dari pekerjaan dan jarang tidur. Ia mulai meminum alkohol.

Sang Kakak mengalami kemunduran dalam nilai. Mereka menjadi pendiam.

Hanya satu yang ingin mereka tanyakan,

Kenapa?

Kenapa Ryouta tercinta mereka seperti itu?

* * *

Fade Out © Ren

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, dan suasana di Kaijou masih sama.

Semua menjadi pendiam.

Teman sekelas Ryouta hanya mampu melihat bangku yang kosong dengan vas berisi lili di mejanya.

Banyak yang ingin menyingkirkan vas itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa.

Wali kelas merekapun hanya diam.

Tidak ada yang bisa dan _ingin_ menghapus kenangan Kise Ryouta.

Karna tidak ada yang menyangka, ternyata dibalik senyum cerianya, dia menanggung bebannya sendiri.

 _(Namun, tidak ada yang bisa menyingirkan perasaan bahwa mungkin mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian si pirang itu.)_

.

Bahkan Gym Kaijou menjadi sepi.

Banyak yang bolos atau memilih berlatih di luar. Gym itu membawa terlalu banyak kenangan.

Karna, begitu mereka berlatih, tidak akan ada teriakan berisik Ryouta.

( _Tidak akan ada lagi kata-kata_ "Senpaitacchi! Maaf aku terlambat!" _dari anak berambut pirang itu. Tidak akan ada lagi._ )

Yukio-lah yang mungkin menjadi paling pendiam diantara semua. Bahkan Moriyama yang biasanya bergumam tidak jelas tentang para gadis di depan kapten basket dari Kaijou itu, menjadi diam.

Mungkin, Yukio hanya tidak bisa menerima.

Kenapa harus Kouhainya?

Kenapa harus anak jenius yang pandai meniru gerakan itu?

Kenapa harus Kise Ryouta, si berisik itu?

Kenapa harus kekasihnya?

Kenapa Ryouta pergi tanpa memberitahunya?

Kenapa dia tidak tahu Ryouta mengkonsumi obat penenang selama beberapa minggu terakhir?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk bocah itu?

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa gagal.

Rasa ini tidak sama seperti saat Kaijou kalah melawan Touo.

Ini lebih dalam.

Kegagalannya saat itu bisa diperbaiki.

Namun, kali ini, sekeras apapun dia menangis, seberapa seringpun dia meninju tembok, Ryouta tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

Ingatan melayang ke hari dimana Ryouta di kremasi. Langit menjadi hitam dari pagi hingga malam menjelang.

Bahkan saat itu GOM beserta Taiga tidak beranjak pergi dari tempat kremasi. Mereka disana dari pagi saat berita menyedihkan itu disampaikan, hingga saat tubuh Ryouta dilahap oleh kobaran api dalam oven pada hari ketiga.

Satsuki yang terlihat paling sedih. Gadis berambut pink itu menangis, bahkan hampir pingsan.

Mungkin, karna seberisik apapun Ryouta, dia tetap teman yang baik.

Namun, mereka semua mungkin bersedih.

Shintarou membawakan Ryouta sepasang bantal bulat berwarna merah dan kuning untuk diletakan di dalam peti.

 _(Hanya Kazunari yang tahu jika pemuda berambut hijau itu sudah mencari bantal itu dari jam empat pagi.)_

Atsushi hanya diam. Dia tidak membawa satu camilanpun di kantong jasnya. Dia tidak tertidur, tidak juga menguap. Dia hanya tertunduk diam.

 _(Hanya Tatsuya yang tahu jika center Yosen itu menggenggam erat gelang persahabatan dari Ryouta.)_

Tetsuya hanya tertunduk diam. Ingin berteriak, namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia juga tahu diri dengan tidak merusak suasana khusyuk.

 _(Namun tidak ada yang melihat bekas airmata yang sudah mengering di kedua pipinya.)_

Taiga hanya melihat kosong kearah foto Ryouta yang di print besar-besar dan di letakan di tengah ruangan. Diam dan tanpa minat.

 _(Tidak ada yang tahu jika berat badannya menyusut drastis semenjak berita itu menyebar karena jas hitam yang dipakai.)_

Daiki hanya menunduk dan memegang ponselnya. Banyak yang menganggapnya tidak sopan karena disaat seperti ini, pria berkulit hitam itu masih saja sempat memegang benda persegi panjang itu.

 _(Namun mereka tidak tahu tatapan yang Daiki keluarkan saat memandangi wallpaper ponselnya. Fotonya dengan Ryouta, seminggu sebelum si bodoh itu pergi untuk selamanya.)_

Mungkin, hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat biasa saja.

Akashi Seijuuro hanya duduk diam dengan posisi tegak. Sikapnya sempurna, matanya waspada, tidak ada bekas air mata di pipi, kedua tangan juga jauh dari benda apapun.

 _(Namun hanya keluarga Ryouta yang tahu, jika bunga yang memenuhi krematorium ini hampir semuanya dari pewaris Akashi itu. Bunga-bunga kesukaan Ryouta. Bunga-bunga terbaik dari seluruh Jepang.)_

Benar.

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu kesedihan mereka.

Mereka tidak perlu ucapan duka.

Karna semua orang mengalami kehilangan yang sama.

Mereka semua kehilangan sosok Ryouta.

.

Namun, mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua.

Rahasia antara Seijuuro dan Ryouta.

Bahwa lima belas hari sebelum kematian si pirang itu, mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Mereka bercakap sebagaimana teman masa SMP bertemu.

Mereka bercakap hingga Seijuuro menggiring Ryouta menuju hotel.

Mereka bercakap hingga tawa menjadi rintihan dan desahan.

Mereka bercakap hingga Ryouta sadar apa yang terjadi.

Seijuuro sadar jika dia tidur dengan temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Namun dia tidak peduli.

Saat mendengar desahan Ryouta, semua seakan menjadi putih.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Dia menutup telinganya saat Ryouta meminta mereka untuk berhenti. _Ini salah_. Tidak seharusnya mereka seperti _ini._

Dia bahkan menutup matanya saat melihat Ryouta mulai mengkonsumi obat penenang esoknya saat mereka bertemu, lagi.

Biarlah. Asal mereka bisa bersama.

Seijuuro juga menutup hatinya saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Sehari sebelum kejadian itu.

Seijuuro berkata bahwa dia akan memberitahu Kasamatsu Yukio yang sebenarnya. Tentang hubungan mereka.

Dia menutup hatinya saat melihat ekspresi Ryouta.

Tidak percaya. Kecewa. Malu.

Dia berbalik badan meninggalkan Ryouta.

 _(Mana tahu jika itu terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan si pirang.)_

.

Seijuuro memasuki kamarnya. Kamar pribadinya. Pria berambut merah itu langsung berjalan kearah lemari baju yang tertanam di antara dinding. Dia menyingkirkan baju yang mengantung dan menemukan pintu disana.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan menyalakan lampu.

Pemandangan dimana foto Kise Ryouta dalam berbagai bentuk dan gaya memenuhi tembok.

Dia berjalan kearah kasur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berbaring diatasnya.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper disana.

Foto Ryouta yang sedang tersenyum.

Tak ayal, dia pun ikut tersenyum dan mencium foto Ryouta. Ryouta-nya.

"Ryouta, sabarlah. Karna tak lama lagi, aku akan menyusulmu."

.

.

End

.

.

A/N : Satu hal yang perlu saya bicarakan, jangan bunuh saya karena saya yang sudah lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa fic kaya gini :""))))

Fic ini terinspirasi karena terlalu banyak mendengarkan lagu Brian McKnight – Marry Your Daughter. Iya, saya galau karena lagu romantis /melipir/ dan salah satu postingan di FB yang menjabarkan gimana reaksi orang sekitar kita jika kita bunuh diri.

Anyway, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk meramaikan FID (Fujoshi Independence Day) yang jatuh pada hari ini, tanggal 6 September hingga tanggal 9 nanti :D jangan bosen-bosen ngeliat entry saya di kapal kita tercinta ini selama tiga hari

Akhir kata, _Viva la Fujodanshi!_ /kibar bendera/

Much love,

Ren


End file.
